


Amazon Queen

by natoth



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabby, Amazon Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazon Queen

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/natoth/view/596792?p=0)


End file.
